Kale
Kale (ケール Kēru) is a saiyan from Universe 6 and a member of Team Universe 6 who participates in Zeno's Tournament of Power. She is Caulifla's best friend, protégé, and sister-figure who loves her very much. Kale is also the strongest saiyan of Universe 6 and second most powerful mortal warrior (after Hit). Appearance She is a Saiyan with a slender frame. In her base form, she has grey irises and her hair is black, which she wears in a ponytail, tied with a white hair-tie, along with a bang that covers half of her left eye. Her upper outfit consists of a red shirt exposing her midriff matching her lower outfit—a red skirt with a brown belt attached along with a silver circular buckle and a pair of black compression shorts underneath. She wears a pair of golden boots with red tips, along with golden bracelets on each wrist (that almost reaches her elbows), and a pair of golden hoop earrings. Personality While Kale is normally a very shy and timid teenage girl, upon accessing her Super Saiyan power, Kale apparently becomes very aggressive, like her non-canon/film counterpart Broly. During the interactions with Cabba and Caulifla, she was seen smirking in amusement when Cabba insulted Caulifla in order to draw out her rage to become a Super Saiyan and in response, the latter was insulting the former. After entering her berserker state, Kale becomes much more violent and cocky, confidently stating to Cabba that she will kill him before attacking him without mercy. As she stayed in this state, her anger seemed to increase, all similar to Broly himself, although he is already like that even at his base form. In contrast to the nearly schizophrenic and maniacal Broly, Kale seems to have intense feelings of respect and adoration for Caulifla, admiring her much like a younger sister would, and is jealous of Cabba's interaction with her superior. She was not able to let go of her rage and snap out of her Berserker state until Caulifla told her that she was not interested in a relationship with Cabba. She also harbors insecurities over being a burden to Caulifla and becomes discouraged when she is unable to support her. Just as Broly is mentally unbalanced, Kale is also very emotionally unbalanced and seems to want to be the only one who Caulifla should pay attention to as she was shown to go into a mad rage and transform into her Super Saiyan Berserker state because Goku was seemingly "taking Caulifla away from her" by fighting Caulifla one-on-one. When Kale enters her beserk state her only objective is to ensure that she kills the person who caused her to enter her beserk state and this was shown twice with Cabba and Goku when they both interacted with Caulifla which caused Caulifla to pay little to no attention to her. While still shy, Kale is seen to have some slight confidence, especially seen after Goku invited her into his rematch with Caulifla, makng it a 2-on-1, making her happy to finally fight alongside Caulifla. During the fight against most of the Pride Troopers and watching Caulifla on the brink of being defeated; Kale becomes angry and pushed past her insecurities, unlocking her Unique Super Saiyan form and mastered control over her transformations. Afterwards, Kale is able to enter her Berserker Super Saiyan form without physically assaulting anyone (namely Goku, whom she viciously attacked earlier). Unlike Broly who is selfish, evil, cruel and downright irredeemable, Kale cares a lot about her family and friends (especially Caulifla) and will do anything to help them and seems to have a really good-heart deep down. She also seems to be very thoughtful, kind and loyal as she always puts her friends' feelings first and will always respect their wishes (especially Caulifla). Kale is quite bisexual as she seems to have romantic feelings for Caulifla, but is a little shy to admit it to her. History When Universe 7 is selecting their team, Kale is one of the foes from another Universe pictured by Old Kai. She is a member of Caulifla's gang as well as her protege. She is often looked down upon by other Saiyans of Universe 6 for her timid personality. After Cabba teaches Caulifla how to attain the Super Saiyanform, he and Caulifla work together to help Kale obtain it. It initially doesn't work, but after seeing Cabba and Caulifla "flirting", Kale is able to unleash her anger and utilize an "Uncontrollable" state of the Super Saiyan transformation. Upon entering her berserk state, she immediately calls out Cabba and viciously attacks him in an attempt to kill him. Kale almost succeeds, however, Caulifla manages to awaken her Super Saiyan 2 state and saves Cabba's life by defecting Kale's ki blast. Caulifla, after realizing why Kale was so upset, told her that she would never fall for someone like Cabba. This calms Kale down and she reverts back to her normal state. As Kale falls to the ground, Caulifla catches her. Universe 6 arrives at the World of Void for the tournament. Cabba introduces Caulifla and Kale to Goku and Vegeta but Kale shyly hides behind Caulifla whenever Goku asks if she is a Saiyan. Kale tries to keep Caulifla from insulting Goku and Vegeta, who gets offended by her insults. As the Tournament of Power began, Kale, alongside Caulifla and Nigrisshi, watched as Goku and Vegeta's Final Kamehameha overpowered the Trio De Dangers' Triangle Danger Beam and Zen-Oh and Future Zen-Oh erased Universe 9. She is ganged up by Napapa and Methiop and is saved by Caulifa, who tells her to rest. Caulifla tries to kickstart Kale's confidence by telling her to fight Goku, but Kale is unable to transform. As Kale watches Caulifla fight Goku, she tries to interfere but is told not to, and Caulifla is too busy having fun to accept her help. Kale shows animosity towards Goku for "taking" her friend away from her, causing her to transform. She then personally fights Goku, easily able to shrug off his attacks and knock the older Saiyan back. Even when Goku becomes a Super Saiyan Blue, Kale still has the upper hand, even walking through his Kamehameha unfazed. Piccolo stops Gohan from helping his father, commenting that Kale is unable to control her power, and Kale loses her reasoning in a blinding rage, causing chaos on the entire battlefield. She grabs Goku in the face, but, retaining some composure, she instead throws him aside rather than try to kill him. Later Kale, in a fury, unleashes a Blaster Meteor everywhere, eliminating three from the tournament and wrecking the arena. Vuon, a Pride Trooper member, tries to restrain Kale, but she easily fends off the attack and knocks him out of the tournament. As Kale emits a loud roar that shakes the entire battlefield, the Pride Troopers prepare to act, with Jiren personally assaulting and easily defeating her in a single shot, sending her flying back. She was caught by Caulifla and they were attacked by Kahseral, Cocotte, Zoiray, Kettol, and Tupper. After Tupper gets eliminated by Android 18, Cocotte traps the two female Saiyans in a barrier. When she sees Caulifla on the brink of elimination, Kales transforms into a unique Super Saiyan form and manages to control the transformation. Kale and Caulifla have a beam struggle with the Pride Troopers. Initially the Pride Troopers gain the advantage, but when Kale turns Uncontrollable Super Saiyan, she and Caulifla gain complete control over the beam struggle, eliminating Kahseral, Kettol, and Zoiray. After breaking out of the barrier set by Cocotte, she collapses. Super Saiyan Forms Super Saiyan (Mastered) Kale gained this form when rather than feeling self loathing she felt a greater desire to become better due to Caulifla's belief in her even in a dire situation. In this form her hair is golden with a slight green tint and her aura is the normal golden color. She gains a slight but noticeable increase in muscle mass and build compared to her base form. Her hair spikes up and she loses her ponytail and retains visible irises. Her hair is golden with a slight green tint and her aura is the normal golden color. Her hair spikes up and she loses her ponytail and retains visible turquoise irises. This form is essentially base state of her berserker form, allowing her to focus her power without losing her rationality more easily, though still cannot access the same full power of Berserker Super Saiyan for as long without tiring. Super Saiyan Berserk Kale has access to a "berserker state" of the Super Saiyan transformation, which is thought to be the true form of a Saiyan. While in this state, she acquires a much bulkier and more muscular frame and a green aura. She bears a striking resemblance to Legendary Super Saiyan Broly, although she is more feminine in appearance. In this form, her clothes and bracelets grow with her body, staying intact after the transformation, however, her increase in muscle mass gives her shirt the appearance of a tank top. Upon returning back to her base form, her sleeves return. This form caused Kale's demeanor to change, from a shy and meek individual to a beast-like, aggressive, and maniacal-like fighter, just like Broly. While in this form, Kale went literally berserk and was powerful enough to defeat Super Saiyan Cabba, as she was about to kill him. She was eventually calmed down by Super Saiyan 2 Caulifla after she interceded on Cabba's behalf, reverting herself to her base form and falling unconscious. She goes into the state again after believing that Caulifla was going to leave her for Goku, due to them simply shunning her off. In this state, she was able to brush off Super Saiyan 2 Goku's attacks, and withstood Super Saiyan Blue Goku's Kamehameha, all in a similar fashion to Broly. However, Piccolo notes a major flaw in this form, Kale is unable to control it which eventually lead to her swift defeat at Jiren's hand. After further evolving her power in a desire to save Caulifla, Kale was able to harness her power and suppress it into a regular Super Saiyan form that was stable yet unique, regaining her full self-awareness and kind nature. When pushing the full power of her Super Saiyan form, Kale would again return to her massive form, but stayed less violent, able to focus on her true goal without going on a rampage. However, without the growing anger from before, the form became even more taxing on her stamina and ki, causing her to revert to her base form and fall unconscious after a beam struggle. True Legendary Super Saiyan Kale achieved this form after gaining complete control of her Berserker form's power, resulted her in achieving the True Legendary Super Saiyan form. This form has comparable power to a Super Saiyan God and is much more powerful than her Berserk form. This form is capable of striking fear to Super Saiyan 2 Goku. With it, she and Super Saiyan 2 Caulifla were able to initially overwhelm Goku with raw power and ultimately encouraged him to use Super Saiyan God. While Kale is in this form, Kale has comparable might to a Super Saiyan God, as she was able to hold her own against Goku in the latter form, though Super Saiyan God Goku soon overpowered Kale once he began fighting more seriously. Subconsciously condensing and focusing the power into an even stronger yet fully stable state, Kale became able use said power as its peak with no loss of her mentality or stamina. This form essentially looks similar to her standard Super Saiyan form, the differences being that her hair color becomes a solid green, and the bang on the right side of her face falls down instead of curling upward. Trivia * Kale's relationship with Caulifla mirrors that of Korra and Asami Sato from The Legend of Korra. * Kale is one of the four strongest saiyans of the entire ''Dragon Ball ''franchise (along with Goku, Vegeta and Caulifla). Gallery ep089_Screenshot_0338.jpg|Kale's Debut. ep092_Screenshot_0539.jpg|Kale becoming nervous. ep093_Screenshot_0233.jpg|Kale training under Caulifla and Cabba. ep093_Screenshot_0239.jpg|Kale is encouraged by Caulifla. ep093_Screenshot_0251.jpg|Kale amazed by Caulifla's power. LmcrIFw.png|Kale starting to cry. krvJAxD.png|Kale growing jealous. ep093_Screenshot_0360.jpg|Kale transforming ep093_Screenshot_0372.jpg|Kale in her Super Saiyan Berserk form. ep097_Screenshot_0251.jpg Kale2.png|Kale smiling Super Saiyan Berserk Kale vs. Son Goku.png|Kale (Super Saiyan Berserk) vs. Goku (Super Saiyan 2) ep101_Screenshot_0177.jpg Dragon-Ball-Super-Episode-101-22-Kale-Caulifla.jpg|Kale blushing at Caulifla's remark. Kale super saiyan.gif|Kale after transforming into her mastered Super Saiyan Berserk form. Kale_muscle_35.jpg|Kale (Super Saiyan) and Caulifla Dragon-Ball-Super-Episode-101-96-Kale-Caulifla.jpg Dragon-Ball-Super-Episode-101-106-Kale.jpg|Kale unconscious. DBS-Episode-104-5.jpg|Kale and Caulifla resting. Dragon-Ball-Super-Episode-112-37.jpg Dragon-Ball-Super-Episode-113-00105-Kale.jpg|Kale happy that Caulifla is having fun. Dragon-Ball-Super-Episode-113-00111-Kale.jpg|Kale excited of wanting to fight with Caulifla by her side. Kale_muscle_64.jpg|Kale (Super Saiyan) and Caulifla (Super Saiyan 2) teaming up to fight against Goku. Dragon-Ball-Super-Episode-113-00118-Kale-Caulifla.jpg Dragon-Ball-Super-Episode-113-00119-Kale-Caulifla.jpg|Kale and Caulifla charging. Dragon-Ball-Super-Episode-113-00131-Kale-Caulifla.jpg|Kale and Caulifla about to punch Goku together. Kale_muscle_78.jpg|Kale wanting to get stronger. Dragon-Ball-Super-Episode-113-00172-Kale.jpg|Kale powering up. Dragon-Ball-Super-Episode-114-0044-Kale.jpg|Kale has finally reached the true legendary super saiyan form. Dragon-Ball-Super-Episode-114-0047-Caulifla.jpg|Kale and Caulifla are happy that they will always get fight side by side. Kale_muscle_52.jpg Kale_muscle_43.jpg|Kale (True Legendary Super Saiyan) easily overpowering Goku. Kale_05.png|Kale cares for an injured Caulifla. Category:Dragonball Heroes Category:Female Category:Anime Heroes Category:Humanoid Category:Fighter Category:Aliens Category:Right-Hand Category:In Love Category:Berserkers Category:Amazons Category:Heroes with Dual Personalities Category:Insecure Category:Anti Hero Category:Heroic Gangsters Category:One-Man Army Category:Envious Category:Teenagers Category:Heroes with Evil Counterparts Category:Warriors Category:Manga Heroes Category:Parody/Homage Category:Brutes Category:Wrathful